spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Alvin
Finding Alvin is a spoof created by J.B. Eagle. Cast * Surly (The Nut Job) as Marlin * Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Nemo * Joy (Inside Out) as Dory * Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Gill * Fear (Inside Out) as Gurgle * Chug (Planes) as Bloat=Brad Garrett * Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Peach * Alex (Madagascar) as Bubbles * Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots)/Mittens (Bolt) as Deb/Flo * Heimlich (A Bug's Life) as Jacques=Joe Ranft * Ezylryb (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Nigel * Geoffrey Rush * P.T. Flea and the Circus Bugs (A Bug's Life) as Moonfish=John Ratzenberger * Mumble (Happy Feet) as Crush * Erik (Happy Feet Two) as Squirt * Manny (Ice Age) as Mr. Ray * Dag (Barnyard) as Bruce * Hopper and Molt (A Bug's Life) as Anchor and Chum * Sid (Ice Age) as the Worried Fish * Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as the Anglerfish * Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) as the Seagulls * Tyrannosaurus (Jurassic Park) as the Whale * Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Jerald * Tiago (Rio 2) as Tad * Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Pearl * Chicken Little as Sheldon * Hans (Frozen) as Philip Sherman * Elsa (Frozen) as Barbara * Patty Farrell (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) as Darla Sherman * Andie (The Nut Job) as Coral * Mor'du (Brave) as the Barracuda * Blu (Rio), Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) and Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) as the Fish Parents Scenes * "Finding Alvin" Part 1 - New Parents * "Finding Alvin" Part 2 - A Terrible Fate * "Finding Alvin" Part 3 - First Day of School * Finding Alvin" Part 4 - Field Trip * "Finding Alvin" Part 5 - The Drop Off/Surly gets Mad * "Finding Alvin" Part 6 - Alvin Gets Captured! * "Finding Alvin" Part 7 - Surly Meets Joy * "Finding Alvin" Part 8 - Meeting Dag, Hopper and Molt * "Finding Alvin" Part 9 - Prey Are Friends, Not Food * "Finding Alvin" Part 10 - The Cage Gang * "Finding Alvin" Part 11 - The Cave * "Finding Alvin" Part 12 - Rudy Attacks * "Finding Alvin" Part 13 - Alvin's Initiation * "Finding Alvin" Part 14 - Circus Bug Impressions * "Finding Alvin" Part 15 - Fossas * "Finding Alvin" Part 16 - The Filter * "Finding Alvin" Part 17 - Penguins * Finding Alvin" Part 18 - The Good News * "Finding Alvin" Part 19 - Off Ramp * "Finding Alvin" Part 20 - Joy Speaks Tyrannosaurus * "Finding Alvin" Part 21 - Algae * "Finding Alvin" Part 22 - Inside the Tyrannosaurus/Reaching the City * "Finding Alvin" Part 23 - The Airscum * "Finding Alvin" Part 24 - Owls * "Finding Alvin" Part 25 - Patty! * "Finding Alvin" Part 26 - Goodbye Joy * "Finding Alvin" Part 27 - Alvin and Joy * "Finding Alvin" Part 28 - Hunting Net * "Finding Alvin" Part 29 - Reunion * "Finding Alvin" Part 30 - Back in the Forest * "Finding Alvin" Part 31 - Cage Escape/End Credits Category:Finding Nemo Spoofs Category:J.B. Eagle